


Danger

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Art, Blood and Violence, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Smoking, Unresolved Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Sometimes you regret that you can't choose a partner.Иногда жалеешь о том, что напарника нельзя выбрать.
Relationships: Atsumu Miya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).


End file.
